Is Family Really Forever?
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Rosalie found Sam when she was a baby. She didn't know that she was a daughter of Zeus. And Hera. Conflicts arise between the Olympian gods and the Cullens over who has custody of Sam, all the while her not even recovered from a horrific event. Rated T.
1. Prologue

[Rosalie]

Rain quietly pattered against the ground as I sped through the forest. It had been nearly a week since I had hunted, and I was very thirsty. It was then that I heard a soft cry. I wondered… what was that? As I neared the odd noise, I saw a baby, small and wrapped in a blanket in the middle of the forest. I picked it up, gingerly, and it squirmed. It began to cry again, and it opened its eyes. They were a pale blue, and when they locked onto mine and it stopped crying, and smiled. I smiled too, and took a closer look of the infant in my arms. I could tell it was a girl, and she had black hair. She almost looked like Emmett.

I smiled again, and made a decision that would change my immortal life forever. This baby was mine. "Shh, don't cry. I'll take good care of you." I said quietly, and ran off to the house.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Well well, Rose leaves for a deer and comes back with a baby." Emmet joked. A millisecond later, everyone was in the living room, looking at the infant in my arms. "Good God, Rose, we'll kill her in a year." Jasper said. I glared at him. If anyone tried to even think of killing this baby, then I would come, find them, and tear them apart.

I took a deep breath, and turned to my family. "I'm keeping this baby. And from now on, it's not an 'it'. Her name's Samantha." I decided that name the second I saw her.

I had what I had always dreamed of. At least for 18 years. Then, it was abandon her, or change her. The thought of abandoning her was torture, and so was changing her. I had to, though. I couldn't let her go that easily.


	2. An Interesting Situation

16 YEARS LATER

"Samantha, I'll be back! I'm going to hunt." Rose called as she walked out the door, giving Alice one last glare, which obviously meant, _Take her to the mall. She needs a new outfit._ Of course I didn't have a choice; I was Rosalie's- my overprotective mother-of-sorts – Barbie doll. And Alice was another supporter of my torture. She ushered me into the front seat of her canary Porsche, and we zoomed off, hitting 70 mph in seconds.

"You need to stop that, you know. It gives Rose and I both a heart attack when you wear those horrid clothes to school." Alice said, finally. I knew she meant those "Horrid Clothes" were ripped up jeans and a hoodie. As you can probably tell I wasn't one for fashion.

"Sorry, it's not your call." I sighed.

"We'll see about that," Alice smirked,

At the mall I was dragged into several boutiques and when I was finally done I was over it. I was going to go for a little walk. Alice ogled over some stupid ruffle thing when I decided, I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back." I didn't dare to start making a plan. Yet. As soon as I was far enough range away from Alice's sights, I dashed out the mall. It was almost sundown, so I wanted to go get a glimpse of the sunset. I headed for the boardwalk, and passed an alley.

"Hey, pretty. Come here, let me give you a little kiss." I turned to see a young man, around twenty five approach me. I saw his friends too. All huge, strong, and scary. He lunged forward, and I screamed, not before he clamped a hand over my mouth. You cannot imagine what they did to me. And when the idiots were done they just walked off.

Oh, had I forgotten to mention I had been shot? Must've slipped my mind after being violated. One of them, Marco, had pulled a gun and shot me in the upper shoulder. It was bleeding pretty bad now. I was then so mad, I saw red. I heard a faint crackling sound, and then saw what had happened. The monsters had been hit by lightning, and now were twitching around like bugs on a light trap. I got up as fast as my hurt self could, and started toward a payphone. Now, I know what you're thinking, _Oh, a poor little girl got shot in the arm then raped. She must be dying inside!_ Well, yes I was sure when- if- I woke up tomorrow I would not be the same ever again, but right now I had to make it to tomorrow. I barely reached the payphone and whispered a faint sound of, "Help." Before collapsing.

[AFTER ALICE REALIZED SAM HAD GOTTEN AWAY, ROSALIE.]

I had just finished off a third elk when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rose? Sam's gone."

I didn't stop to let her finish the sentence. I was already halfway back, and then at the house.

"What do you mean, _she's gone?_" I asked, angry.

"Rose, she outsmarted me. She got out of my range and ran off somewhere. She…" The phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D., and it said the caller was somewhere by West 57th street. Why was someone calling me from the city? I opened the phone and hit "TALK". "Hello?"

"Help. _Thud."_ I knew it was Samantha, and she sounded hurt. I grabbed Carlisle's arm, and said quickly, "Sam's hurt. She's somewhere by West 57th." Carlisle's focus seemed to get five thousand times more intent.

"Esme, Edward, come. We have to go find Sam."

After a good twenty minutes after my child's phone call, I relived a nightmare. There, laying like a rag doll, was Samantha. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder, and her… never mind. Those things are too personal to say. Let's just stick to her morality being wiped clean away. "Carlise, Esme, Edward! I've got her. She's dying." I choked out. I tried everything: CPR, Heimlich maneuver, that stuff. Nothing was working, and she was almost as bloodless as I was.

I faintly heard and felt people trying to peel me off my dying child. I remembered Carlisle was a doctor. I looked at him, "Will she make it?" Carlisle said seriously, "I'm not sure. Let me have a closer look. I moved out of the way, and after a moment of Carlisle's examination, he turned to me. "She'll live, but the trauma will be the same. After the things she's been through, she'll never be the same."

A wave of relief-horror washed through me. Sam would never forget what happened would she? She would still live, though. "Should we…?" I asked. He knew what I meant. "Give her a day or two's consciousness, and if the trauma does show, then we would have no choice. If not, she'll be okay, I think." Everyone was looking at me, now. Let this traumatized kid live through the experiences, or wash them away? "Wait a few days. Maybe- maybe she won't even remember what happened. If not, then we'll see."

MT. OLYMPUS

Rain was pouring thunderously on New York now. Zeus was enraged, and he was about to destroy that Godforsaken place where his own daughter had been violated. He looked upon his council and asked, "What will we do?"

Athena suggested, "Keep her here, on Olympus. Dip her in the _lethe_, and she won't remember a thing. We can raise her here. I remember her, so cute…" She explained her plan, and Zeus liked it.

"Any objections to Athena's plan?" The council was silent. Zeus continued, "Then I will have Thalia fetch… Samantha. Artemis, would it be reasonable. I want Samantha to understand what's happening first hand from my oldest daughter." Artemis nodded.

"Faithful lieutenant come before me." Artemis summoned Thalia. She bowed at the goddess' feet. "My lady… am I in need?" Artemis laughed, and said, "Ask your father."

She turned to Zeus, and asked, "Father?" Zeus smiled.

"Thalia, you have a younger sister. I would be most grateful if you could fetch her and bring her back, and possibly explain what's happening. She would most likely take it easier from someone her age."

Thalia smiled, too. "A younger sister… I mean, of course, Father. I will be back as soon as possible." And disappeared.


	3. Flashes of Memories

ROSALIE

Thunder rumbled as we carried Sam to the operation table. She'd been shot… and raped. This was so painful. It brought back memories of the last minutes of my human life. Royce King and his band of drunks…

I had been moved out of the room by Carlisle and a team of surgeons from Forks hospital, and was pacing back and forth, anxious. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. There was a goth girl, about fifteen, with spiky black hair and those same electric blue eyes as Sam had. I smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" she said, "I'm looking for Sam." I thought about the same odd eyes Sam and this girl shared. I wondered if they were sisters. "Well, she's in surgery… but you need to- woah, come back here!"

Thalia went into the operating room, and I was on her tail. When I was about to take her out of the room, she spoke to Carlisle. "I'm Thalia. This is my sister, Sam. I need to take her with me; Now." I lunged forward, and hissed, "Get out, now." She smiled, ha! When faced with a threat of vampires, she smiles.

I gave her the best evil eye I could. "Do you want to leave the easy or the hard way?" She rolled her eyes. In a flash, everything had changed- literally. There was a flash of bright blue, and when I could see again Thalia had left.

With Sam.

SAM

Flashes of the previous events went before my eyes. The gun; those… men… smiling as they violated me.

Flashes of my life also came. I was raised as the perfect child; in Rose's image. Speak only when spoken to, wear pretty dresses, politeness. All came down to that. I was homeschooled because I had severe dyslexia. It was all just too hard to process at the rate Esme and Rose co-taught my curriculum. Rose was a control freak. I couldn't even leave the house without her smothering me. _"Where are you going? I'll come with you. For how long? No, it's too dangerous." _Ha! She hasn't seen dangerous until she's seen the weird three headed dog thing I saw at the pet store. Nobody would believe me, though. Just like the time I saw the evil bird lady attack me. Somehow, they'd all get hit by some kind of lightning before they could touch me, like I had a force field… The flashes became rapider, worse as the seconds passed by. In the distance, I heard,

"_Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Crrrack!_

I saw Carlos' face smiling as he pulled the trigger, their laughter as they… I couldn't take it. I opened my eyes.

SAM

Before me was a strange woman. She had brown hair, and some kind or silver headband, and was staring at me intently.

"She's awake."

Footsteps. Another person, a man, kneels before me, watching me anxiously.

"Samantha, do you know where you are?"

Flash. The gun being fired. I sat up. Or jerked up was the right way to put it… I got up and backed away.

Flash, the monsters laughing.

"Who are you, where did you come from, are you gonna shoot me again, why are you here? Where am I?" I asked in the same three seconds.

They looked more concerned now. The woman said,"Sam, honey I think you should lie down again."

"No, I'm okay, by the way, where am I?" I asked, fast again. The woman came forward and attempted to look at me up close, but I said, "No, no touching, I don't want to be touched. Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Rose? What happened?"

The weird woman sighed. "Honey, you're a little shaken up, I think. You should lie down. I'm going to take you to a guest room. I won't touch I promise. Just follow me. I followed her, wondering if Rose would be in there. Instead there was a big room with a bed in it. The strange lady made sure I laid down on the bed and said a really weird word like_ hypnos_ or something and then I fell asleep.

Hera strode back to the throne room, worried.

"Any luck, Hera?" Zeus asked. This was their first godling in the past millennia or so. They couldn't lose her now.

"No. She's got some kind of amnesia."

"Well should we dip her in the _lethe?_"

Hera hesitated. She wasn't sure that the _lethe_ would do anything to help now. They just had to… she got it! All they needed to do was extract her memories.

"No. I have an idea. Zeus, summon Janus." She said, a twinge of hope coming to her.


	4. Titles and Plans

**Disclaimer: BLA BLA BLA ****DON'T OWN**** BLA BLA BLA ****JUST A FAN AUTHOR **** BLA BLA BLA**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~~~~KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Annabel]

I woke up feeling refreshed. Wait- something was missing. Who was I? Where was I? I scrambled out of bed to land face down on the floor.

"Ow!" I muttered to myself while getting up. I opened the door and found myself in a mansion. The floor was a reflective marble, and the walls were a lovely shade of gold. I walked down the hallway, tensed for any kind of fight. My instincts told me a fight was coming. I left the mansion and found myself in a beautiful area that reminded me of a huge villa. I continued for about a hundred feet and heard a voice.

"-stop being such a baby, Apollo!" A female voice said,

I dove behind a bush to avoid being found.

"Come on, little sis'!"

A smacking sound and rushed footsteps opposite of my direction. My instincts took over again. I had been seen. More footsteps came towards me. As the bush parted, I sprung, tackling a woman about 19. We started grappling and then another person, who looked slightly like the attacker came back. He joined the struggle and I eventually was pinned by my throat against a tree.

I had a better look at my opponents now. The female had glowing yellow/silver eyes with auburn hair and the male had brown curly hair and blue eyes. Somehow they seemed familiar. I grabbed the attacker's wrist and twisted it. I yanked the male by his wrist in front of me so the female couldn't shoot me with the bow and arrow she must have grabbed.

"Who are you?" The female asked,

"I can honestly say I have no clue."

She looked tentatively at the male and put her bow down.

"I do."

"I'm all ears here, so if you'd like to tell me I would appreciate it." I said,

"How about we go to Olympus for your father to tell you?"

I shrugged and we walked to a huge palace with double doors at least thirty feet tall. They opened when we approached them and I saw an assortment of about 12 thrones all in a 'U' that were about 10 feet tall each. Artemis, the female, and Apollo, the male went and sat on the two empty ones. I walked a few more feet and got the feeling that I should bow to the huge dude in the middle. I bowed and he told me to get up.

The female next to him, who looked very familiar, said, "Where have you been, Sam? We've been looking for you." She had a faint trace of something- wariness? - in her eyes. I didn't buy it a bit, but I went along with it.

"I can honestly say I have no clue." I said, shrugging. "Care to fill me in on who I am?"

She hesitated, as if she were an actor remembering a line. "You're Annabel. You're a goddess of Olympus and you're going to get your title soon. You're my daughter and my husband's as well."

It seemed so… true. What was that wariness in her eyes? What were those foggy memories of the past?

"My… title?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you're not a real Olympian until you get your title. Because you're Zeus and mine's child you are an automatic Olympian, and besides, it's good to have a fresh and young mind on the council. And it will take care of ties."

It sounded like a good idea to me. I knew this though. It's like that what I knew was covered up in sand, but now that my mom had given me an outline it was blown away.

"Wait, what happened to Camp Half Blood?" I asked,

"Nothing, dear."

Oh. Wait, my title day was tonight! "I'm getting my title tonight!"

"Yes, but you do know how you get a title, right?"

Oh, krap. "The one where Zeus zaps me with his master bolt?"

"Yes."

Oh _krap_. "What titles will I get?"

"Only the Fates will decide."

Oh. "I'm gonna go talk to some other minor gods. Bye." I said, waving as I left my Dad's throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~~~~KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Rosalie]

I was furious. No, wait, I was past furious. I was steaming- freaking _steaming._ How had I let this happen? My sheer stupidity! We were having a meeting in Carlisle's office.

"Who was that?" I asked Carlisle.

He thought for a moment. "There is only one thing that could be, but it is surely impossible-"

"What was it? Tell me!"

"When I was with the Volturi, Aro spoke of many things, like the Greek deities. They are said to be alive. Aro once sought to become a god from the king of them; Zeus. Although it failed quite miserably. Zeus thought he was a mortal and blasted him off of Olympus. He isn't sure of our existence, but Aro said that he could sense Zeus' suspicions. "

What? How was this possible?

Edward chimed in, "How are we possible, Rose? They could just be as real as us. No mortal would know of us unless they were tipped off. Same with the Greek gods. Carlisle could be right."

He had a point. "I suppose we should go find them, then."

Carlisle replied, "That's the problem. We don't know where they are, if they truly exist. There's only one person that could know."

"Who is?"

"Aro." He replied

"Well, this complicates things. How do we get him to reveal the location?"

Jasper put in, "Simple. Just mention it near him and Edward can do the rest."

"But how do we even get near them without an all out war occurring?" Bella put in.

"Very, very carefully." He said,

"Then we better get planning." I sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~~~~KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Annabel]

I was heading to my Title giving. If a goddess could, I'd be sweating beads. I was wearing casual dress, jeans and a Nike sweatshirt. I opened the doors and tried to hide my nervousness.

Things seemed normal except for the extra throne on the right side on next to my Dad's. It was bland, but I was sure it was due to my unknown title. It would probably change when I got the title.

I looked at my Dad, took a deep breath, and nodded. He picked up his master bolt and blasted me with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~~~~KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Hera]

I had done it. I hadn't revealed the truth. I thought I would never be able to pull it off, but I had done it! I sighed while finishing Aphrodite's newest addition to her magazine series, _Olympus Weekly_. Nothing much had happened, a minor spat between Athena and Poseidon, Camp Half Blood's updates, the usual. I wondered what next week's headlines would be. "Olympus' New Goddess, the Real Facts_" _ Most likely. I stretched as I headed to the council room for my daughter's Title giving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~~~~KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think Sam's title will be? How was it? I'm gonna stick with this magazine idea, though. Well, R/R, the usual, bla bla bla, thanks.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	5. Life of a Teenage Goddess

**Because I have ALOT of commercial crap on here, I own nothing.**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! This does contain a few curse words. Heads up! :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling great. Oh, right! I was a goddess! I rolled out of the lush bed I had been set on to almost ram my dad, who almost rammed my Mom, who was standing next to him.<p>

"Gods, sorry." I muttered. Stretching, I asked nonchalantly, "So what are my titles?"

Dad smiled, "Sports, pain, emotions, an unknown title, and teenagers."

"An unknown title?"

"Well, sometimes titles don't just come out right there. They come out when they're ready, so we'll wait."

I shrugged, "Sure. I'm gonna get changed and showered, I'll see you in the throne room."

They nodded and left. I sighed, looking into my closet. Jeez, what the Hades were these?

I saw jeans and simple blouses, all different colors, lined up along with dresses, heels, flats, and every other 'fashionable' piece of material out there. Godsdamn Aphrodite. I imagined my clothes to be something normal, and opened my eyes. There we go! There were black ripped up jeans, punk band T-Shirts, and everything else awesome you could think of. I grabbed some frayed and ripped skinny jeans, a midnight blue V-neck, and a Panic! At the Disco hoodie after showering and headed off to the Throne Room, not forgetting my iPod.

I walked in, my mom gasping at my appearance, and felt a rush of emotions coming at me like a train.

Surprise, horror, shock, and amusement hit me at the same time, making me fall to my knees in surprise. I put my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the feelings, but they just kept on coming. All of a sudden they stopped. Cautiously, I removed my hands and looked up. The council, most of the gods/godesses, looked confused, except Athena, the know-it-all.

"She's just not used to the rush of emotions. She'll get over it," She stated, her nose in a book.

I stood up and walked to my throne, now a black, red, and white [with small splatters of other colors in it, too] chair, intricate with wooden niches and elegant curves. I loved it. Sitting down, I turned to my dad, who was 7 thrones to my left.

"So what now?"

"Now, we-" His sentence was cut off when Hermes rushed in the room, panting.

"We've got another title. The Fates said it was pronto, so I ran here as fast as I could. Another one of her titles is goddess of heroes."

Zeus continued, "Well, I guess you're going to Camp Half Blood."

"Fine." I shrugged. Then my annoying mom piped in,

"Don't forget to pack an extra shampoo-"

"I know!" I snapped, annoyed. I felt something strange going on with my eyes, but ignored it.

"Don't you give me that back-"

It was drowned out by me turning on my iPod, music blasting through my Black and White Skullcandy's.

_'Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis!'_

"Did you just turn your iPod on in one of my rants?" I heard her say. Rolling my eyes, I turned the music up even louder, the song changing.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. 'What a beautiful wedding!' What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter, 'But that's quite what ashame, what ashame the poor groomsbride is a-'_

The best lines of the song were cut off by Hera yanking the headphones off my head, throwing the iPod across the throne room.

"What the hell was that for!" I asked, angry.

"You gave me backtalk!" She yelled,

"Well, you were being annoying," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"I should send you to your room for three hundred years, because my own kin do not-"

Zeus yelled, ending my grounding sentencing. "Hera, leave her alone. She _is _the goddess of teens, isn't she? It's only natural."

"Whatever," I said, bored. I got up and retrieved my broken iPod, it repairing itself at my touch. I put the headphones back in and hit PLAY.

_Prescibed pills,to offset the days, to offset the pills, you know you should take, it a day at a time..._

I sub-consciously listened to Zeus' idea. I go to Camp Half-Blood as director, yadda yadda yadda, something about learning powers. Got it.

I nodded and Dad let me zap myself to Camp's borders.

* * *

><p>I walked slowly, taking in the surroundings. I got to the Big House and greeted Chiron.<p>

"Hey Chiron." I said, bored.

"Who are you, may I ask? A new demigod?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hm, no. Have you seen someone named Sam, lately?"

I snapped, the feeling coming back to my eyes, "No, idiot, it's me."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, Lady Samantha."

"No need for the Lady, and call me Sam. Lady makes me feel old." I said, agitated.

"Of course, Sam. We have a cabin ready, would you like to see it?"

"Sure," I said, slightly interested. I hiked down and saw my cabin, the coolest thing ever.

It was an emo's dream! It was steampunk, I suppose, all black and white, splashes of a few vibrant colors here and there. Opening the door, I saw most everything was black. The bunks were satin, all having an engraved iPod on the pillow. I knew they would change to his or her name's in Greek when they were claimed, so I continued walking. There were weapons, mostly swords, and black shields coated with indestructible platinum. I kept walking until I found myself in a large room, about the size of a mansion. It seemed to shift every few seconds, from a football field, to a basketball court, to a baseball diamond, and so forth.

Expirimentally, I thought of the court again, and found myself ina huge basketball arena. I found a black and white ball in my hands and started dribbling it expertly. Being the goddess of sports had its perks. I effortlessly scored again and again, dunking, alley-ooping, and three point shooting.

Walking back outside, I got a few strange looks from other campers, and a lot of more emotions, but I resisted falling to my knees. I was halfway to the Big House when some peppy chick grabbed my by the arm, dragging me to the Aphrodite cabin. Oh shit. She pushed me into a chair and pulled out a huge box of makeup, yelling at me for dressing like a loser. I felt another feeling in my eyes and she faltered for a moment, but kept on going. She tried first to dye my black and red streaked hair, but I was stronger. Getting out of the chair, she chased me out of the Big House, for I didn't know how to go all Goddess on her. Yet.

"Stop! Your hair looks like it was dyed by like, two year olds!" She complained, me spinning to face her again.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Uh no?"

"I'm your new Camp Director, idiot." I snapped, her expression darkening as she used the exact same amount of anger I had,

"And?"

"And I own you. Now get off me." I growled, turning away. The feeling in my eyes died down and I stalked back to the Big House, wiping off the makeup from my Hoodie, scowling. I asked Chiron,

"What's this feeling in my eyes?"

"It's your emotions. They change your eye color."

"Oh. What else can I do?"

"Probably feel emotions, be exceptional at sports, just be a teenager, send instant pain to people, and transmit emotions through your mind."

"Cool. So what do I do now?"

"Well, you train now," he looked at a schedule, "With the Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus cabin."

I walked down to the arena, meeting my class. It consisted of 3 people, yeah some hell of a class. One of them had stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. The other two had green eyes and electric blue eyes, both having jet black hair. The girl, Thalia, as I had heard, was a daughter of Zeus with spiky black hair. The other, Percy, was a son of Poseidon with short messy hair of the same shade. I stood in front of them, holding a sword Hephaestus had given me. It had a Ruby hilt and was polished so it looked white.

"Okay, kids. Today we will spar. You, Thalia, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Thalia, you spar with uh,"

"Annabeth,"

"Annabeth. Yeah, you spar with Annabeth. You,"

"Percy,"

"Percy, you're against me. The first person pinned wins. Thalia and Annabeth first."

"First, may I ask, who are you?" Annabeth asked,

"Who do you think?" I asked, annoyed, my eyes turning purple, which I felt a lot of shock come onto that. I flinched slightly, unused to the sudden onset of emotions,

"I have no idea. I know you're the new camp counselor, though."

"Samantha, call me Sam, though. Goddess of sports, pain, emotions, an unknown title, and teenagers."

"Uh, okay, Lady Sam."

"No need with the Lady!" I snapped, my eyes flashing red. I watched the first pair spar, which Annabeth won with a good fake to the right with a slash to the left, grazing Thalia's left shoulder. Tossing her a square of Ambrosia, I got up and faced Percy.

I easily beat him, with my not allowing of him to run to his water bottles, and had him by the throat with my sword. Laughing, and my eyes flashing a mellow blue, I walked away, bored. I turned on my iPod, blasting it to drown out the emotions around me.

_Have some composure! Where is your posture? Oh, no, no! You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger, all wrong!_

Bored, I sat down, relaxing.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were like this, but something tugged me in the back of my mind.<p>

What was I missing?


	6. Unhappy Reunions

We had done it. We had done it! After two weeks of searching and interrogations- ahem, questions, we had found the location of Olympus! My leg bounced as I clasped Emmett's hand, and the plane landed. We didn't want to run because Sam could still be injured and we had to have a way back that didn't involve running, it was too far.

"At this time you may now exit the plane. Thanks for flying with us!" The cheery voice in the overhead spoke. We left, we didn't bring any bags, immediately and headed for the Empire State Building, the home of the gods.

* * *

><p>I lounged on my throne, bored. Dad said there would be a meeting ten minutes ago, and Aphrodite and Ares aren't here yet? What are they doing. Ewwww! Now I'll be stuck with that mental picture for centuries!<p>

Said pairing entered the room, their clothes slightly off angle and got disgusted looks from most of the council, including me. I was in my twenty foot tall form right now, and Zeus started the meeting.

"We are here today to announce that-"

His sentence was cut short when the Double Doors burst open, and I saw six people, all deathly pale and with golden eyes. One of them, female and blonde, stepped forward. When I thought she was going to just walk, she flitted like a ghost in front of the council.

"Where's Sam?" She demanded, the other five stepping forward as well. Another, blonde and male, clamped a hand over the first person's mouth and bowed,

"Lord Zeus," He said politely, "We have a problem."

"Like?" He boomed,

"My daughter says that you have kidnapped her adopted daughter."

The shock in the room went up, my eyes flashing electric yellow. This caught the first female's attention. She turned to me, eyes wide and I felt her surprise,

"Sam," She whispered, and ran up to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, annoyed that this mortal was being this way.

"Sam?" She asked, confused.

"It's LADY SAMANTHA to you, now that you've got on my bad side," I snapped, "And make this quick, before I disentegrate you." I added in. Her eyes widened as my eyes turned red.

"Sam? What happened to you? Don't talk to your mother that way!" One of them, pale with chestnut brown hair scolded,

"I can do what I please, can't I, Father?" I asked Dad. He nodded and I snapped my fingers, turning this annoying mortal's hair from blonde to blue. She screamed in outrage, jumping onto my Throne's armrest. Oh my us she looked so small. How did she jump so high?

"Samantha Cullen, if you do not get down here right now, I will not hesitate to-"

I turned on my iPod, drowning out her rant,

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me, then I guess I'll make my way out. It's a circle, a mean cycle, I can't excite you anymore! Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me well, sentence me to another life!_

She kept on ranting and the song continued. Angered at this mortal's foolishness I flicked her off of it, her toppling to the ground. She was unaffected, and just got up again.

"What's happened to you?" She asked,

"What's happened to me lately? Hm, let's see. I, first, became a goddess, and then became an Olympian. I am director of Camp Half Blood, goddess of sports, teenagers, heroes, emotions, and an unknown title. So therefore, you better get out of here before I kick your sorry ass to Tartarus." I threatened. She scowled, and turned to my Dad.

"What have you done to her!" She screamed,

"What have I done to her? I'm her father, she's" He pointed to Hera, "Her mother, not you, now go mortal, before I kill you."

She looked murderous, "Sam, don't you remember me?"

"No."

"Let me tell you who you _really _are."

"No. I know who I am." I said, my eyes turning vibrant purple.

"No, you don't." She pleaded,

"Fine, amuse me."

She explained how I was found in the woods and taken in by her, how she was a vampire along with the rest of her family. And she was about to say something about West 57th Street when Zeus pulled out his master bolt.

"You dare speak lies? Leave!" He thundered.

They wouldn't listen and I shrank to my small size. I wore a T-Shirt saying, 'Teenagers scare the living shit out of me? What about adults!' with a picture of My Chemical Romance on it. Pulling out my sword and a black platinum shield, and pressing the button on my Panic! At the Disco bracelet, I was now in full Greek armor, all black and indestructible platinum. The helm was reflective, to show the enemy what they look like when they die. I yelled out a war cry and charged.

The vampires were faster though. They dodged my blade and I smashed a statue of Aphrodite, which I saw her frown at this. I'd replace it later. I striked again, this time hitting the female with chestnut brown hair, but it bounced off of her harmlessly. She growled and pounced at me. She slammed into me and I flew across the Throne Room. Landing on my back, I lost all of the wind in my lungs. After a moment I got up, growling. I felt a prescence over my head, but ignored it, along with the shock coming from the room.

I ran at inhuman speed towards the fool and pushed her across the room. Nothing happened to her though, she just got back up. When she was about to counter Zeus threw his master bolt inbetween us, pushing us back twenty feet. I growled, wiping the Ichor from my nose, mouth, and the scrapes on my arms. I rolled my eyes and scowled at the vampires, them backing up at my intense eyes turning black.

"Get. Out. Now." I said slowly, trying not to lose it and wreck the throne room. They were kicked out by Ares, who pulled out a large javelin. I got up and left the throne room, depressed.


	7. Pain: The Only Way To Know If Its Real

I put my head on my knees, the pain of the world burdening my shoulders. That's something that sucks about being the goddess of pain. You feel the world's pain, and part of you is with whoever's suffering. So I have millions of me's around the world! Most of them being with emo teens.

"What's up?" An Athena camper, Annabeth Chase said, sitting down next to me,

"I'm in pain," I muttered. Sensing her confusion I added in, "Goddess of pain gig. Yeah it sucks. And you," I said, looking up and pointing a finger at her, "Are in pain?"

She blushed, "No, I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me. I can feel it!"

"Fine, I am."

"And it is about?"

"Percy," She said sadly.

I sighed, taking the weights off of her shoulders, mine sagging slightly,

"What did you do?"

"Well, whoever prays to me is usually answered," I said,

"What?"

"Again, goddess of pain thing," I said, my eyes turning a pale purple in slight annoyance.

"Ah. Well that sucks,"

I shrugged, "Maybe so. Sometimes pain helps you figure if it's all real or not."

"I don't understand," She said, and I felt her frustration of not knowing something.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't because you haven't truly felt pain like this. Luke, he wasn't who you really cared about. It's Percy,"

She seemed to understand,

"And so you don't understand anything about real pain. Sure, physical pain sucks, but emotional pain is hard to get rid of. If you scrape yourself, sure pop in a square of ambrosia, you're fine, but if something like this happens, you're stuck in a corner until the problem's fixed or you get over it."

"I understand." She said,

I got up, the weights on my shoulders shifting slightly, and walked away, seeing my work was done. I sent the small part of my soul back to my immortal self, lounging on my throne in Olympus. I pulled my legs up, and put my head in my knees again. I looked through my checklist of souls to heal and I found the one I did not want to help.

The Cullens.

I had to help them though. I sighed and went to their residence. I knocked on the door, in my usual form, all black clothes, pale skin, cuts on my wrist representing phyical pain, black K-Swiss (goddess of sports, too, you know!), and a sword in disguise as a bullet belt **(A/N Go to Hot Topic dot com and search this if you dont know what it is.) **The door opened with the male blonde, who's emotions showed shock.

"Samantha?" He whispered, and the blonde claiming to be my parent flitted to the door,

"Sam... what happened to you?" she whispered, attempting to tackle me in a hug, failing as I didn't move when she hurled herself at me. I didn't move, and she let go, grabbing my face like I would disappear, "What happened to you?" She asked, confused,

"Uh, I'm kind of... depressed..." I said, not wanting her to know about my posistion as Official Consoler. **(A/N consoler means someone that like comforts sad people and stuff, if you did not know)**

"Why?" She said, concerned,

"Uh, I don't know." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Jasper," She called. Crap. He flitted towards us, and flinched at feeling the weight on my shoulders. I knew he was an empath, my godly powers let me know of this. Edward flitted here, flinching slightly at my mental state.

"Sam's a-"

I cut him off by causing a loud explosion outside of the house. Edward frowned at my distraction and held up a hand,

"Don't, she's distracting us. As I was saying, if I am correct, her mind tells me something about being a patron of Pain."

"What?" The blonde blurted,

I shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

"So what? This is what happens to you?"

"Whatever," I snapped, "If you do not appreciate my help, then so be it! When you pray to me, I will not be there to take your burden!" I snapped, cursing her.

I brought the bit of my soul back, again in Olympus' Throne Room. I looked up to see they were having a meeting. I got into another sitting posistion and listened as best as I could.

"-Sam needs to have something!"

I snapped into full reality, knowing this involved me.

"You're right," Hera mused, "She should have a group,"

"No!" Artemis exclaimed, standing up,

"It's not your call," She snapped,

"It should be about cereal," Demeter added helpfully.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CEREAL YOU OLD BAT!" I screamed, causing her to shoot a handful of tomatoes at me, which I easily dodged, smacking Athena in the face. Scowling, she sent a volley of owls at Demeter, which she deflected by using a corn stalk to beat them away, thus hitting Artemis in the face. She **(Word that rhymes with witch)** slapped Demeter in the face and started cursing.

This went on for about five minutes, ending up with Dionysus and Aphrodite unconscious, Artemis beating the pulp out of Apollo (the usual), and Hera and Ares having a screaming match. I tried to drown out the emotions, but damn they were strong. I put my head between my knees and tried to take my mind elsewhere, but it just wouldn't budge. Finally, Zeus bellowed,

"Silence!" And withing milliseconds it was as quiet as a mouse, everyone back in their thrones acting decent, minus the lipstick smudged on Aphrodite's face.

"It is decided, then. Samantha will have some kind of group. Meeting adjourned." He said, everyone grumbling and leaving the room.

Sighing, I went to my room and relaxed, the stereo on 900 to drown out my own thoughts. I concentrated on the lyrics, hearing every beat and word of the song. When it was over, I flipped it off and left to go make my, how Zeus says, group.

* * *

><p>I own nothing, bla bla bla, that crap. Review! Read! Rate! Take my polls! Read my other stories! Check out my profile! Most of all, ENJOY!<p>

~pugswanthugs~

**PS- The quote, 'Sometimes pain helps you tell if it's all real or not' is by me, so if you use it, mention me.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta cder3 ! :)**


	8. D's Master Plan

**Dionysus**

I had my eye on Sam since I first saw her. I already was forming a plan to find my favorite son, Castor **(Or his brother, whoever's not dead)**, a special someone.

Phase one was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

Weeks passed and I had learned how to take off the burden of pain when I wanted to. I reclined in my throne, relaxing.

"Hey, Sam." I looked up to see Dionysus, 'D' as the council called him.

"Hey D."

"What's going on?"

"Hanging out. You?"

"Same. I was going to a party but I have to cancel. Would you like to go in my place?"

It sounded okay to me. I hadn't partied much lately, and I needed a break.

"Where is it?"

"Club Lavela in Panama Beach. It's the mortal's independence day, so I thought I would go. Adriane's wanted to go somewhere this evening, so I had to agree. Therefore, I am offering you the tickets."

"Sure I'll take them." I said. He handed them to me. They went straight to the VIP club, where the biggest names in the mortal's world hung out. Mine had a drachma stamped on, but I suppose the mortals couldn't see it. I placed them in my pocket and got changed into jeans and a jacket over my tank top and flashed to the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Dionysus<strong>

Let phase two begin! Now I just have to spike her drinks...

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite<strong>

I had been monitoring Olympus' love interests lately, and something fishy was happening with Dionysus and Sam. Love? Definitely not. Maybe... no! That grape-sucking drunk! I have to do something... without ruining my nails...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

The lights blared as people greeted me like a celebrity. Even though I was in my more sporty form, a gold medal athlete, and wore Adidas sweats with Greek ς instead of the usual logo. Mortals must've just passed it off as it, too. About an hour into the party, I was thirsty. I asked the bartender, one of his sons, as D told me, if they had any nectar.

"Nope. Only alcohol. Come on, just have one! You'll get dehydrated!" He enticed.

_Well, maybe just a little..._

I took the drink and had a sip. Terrible, but with a sweet tinge to it. I took another drink. And another. And one more. After gods knows how many drinks, my vision started to go blurry for a second. It quickly came back and I saw things in a whole perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite<strong>

I would not let Dionysus hook my new favorite goddess (besides me, of course) with his kid! Gross! I rushed through the club, almost slipping on a puddle of burbon in my 5 inch heels. I cursed and kept walking. Five songs later, I found Sam, who was clearly a little tipsy from the happyjuice. Well, maybe a little more than tipsy... how about... well, on a scale of one to 100, one being completely sober, she was about a 593. That's more than I'd seen D drunk. I carefully approached her. If you say a normal goddess is scary, think about a drunk one. She was having an intense conversation with some random guy about rubber ducks. I put on my sexy face and approached the guy. His eyes were already on me.

"Hey, want a drink?" He asked, mesmerized,

"Sure." I said sweetly. When he was away, I rushed towards Sam and whisked her out of the club, not wanting to zap out of there because I liked this place and didn't want anyone incinerated... yet... As I walked out, I ran into Dionysus, who already looked like a five-year old trying to explain why he painted the walls.

"What did you do?" I asked him,

"Well... I um... um... Hey, look! Gucci sale, fifty percent off!" He exclaimed. No way! I turned around and realized the trick. He was gone, only with the scent of wine, which could easily have been the regular air here, in the air. I scowled and led her away.

"Hey! C'mon! Let's enjoy the party." She said in a haze while slipping out of my grasp and moving towards the bar, nearly faceplanting on the corner of the marble countertop when she fell. Luckily, I caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"Oh no you don't," I said, quickly grabbing her again and getting her out the door. A stray football from a tailgate party laid in the parking lot, and rolled towards us with the prescence of Sam nearby. She picked it up and hugged it like it was a puppy.

"Hey, little guy! I'll find you a home!" She said lovingly, tucking it into her arm. Five seconds later, she was sobbing about something involving TP'ing her new drunk friend's house.

"But I didn't want to do it! He made me TP their front lawn! And it's all my fault!" She cried.

I shook my head at her incapacitated state, remembering my brothers and sister's first drinks. Dear gods, Artemis was the best. She jumped off the top of Caesar's colluseum... Athena... wow that was _hilarious..._

Remembering why I was here, as soon as we were out of the club I zapped us to Olympus, ready to kill Dionysus for trying to hook my little favorite sister... cousin... however we're related... whatever... with his leech son.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I couldn't resist. I own nothing, bla bla bla, yeah. Enjoy!<strong>

**~pugs~**


	9. Sam is Drunk as a Dionysus!

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After arriving in Olympus, Sam asked,<p>

"What happened to the rubber ducks?"

I tried not to laugh, replying,

"Um, they all went home."

Tears formed in her eyes as she exclaimed,

"No! My George left me! No! I will never forget him! Especially his beautiful, beautiful bill... Or his lovely football helmet... George!" She wailed. I patted her back, dragging her in the throne room where the doors to the god/goddesses' Meeting Rooms were. We stayed in these when we had longer councils, AKA whenever Zeus is mad at us. I mean, seriously, who only has one closet for makeup?

Zeus was brooding on his throne and looked up when we entered,

"Hi," I mumbled, Sam tripping over herself and cursing.

"What happened to her?" Zeus asked, bewildered,

"Dionysus decided to spike her so she'd hook up with his stupid son," I said, watching Sam cuddle the football she still held.

"It's okay, I'll find you a home," She repeated for the thousandth time in the last five minutes.

"Oh that little..." I will stop now and have a quick time skip because those word I did not even know. "... stupid leech! I will punish him for another five thousand years at Camp!" he bellowed, thunder crackling in the sky.

"Well, I'm gonna go..." I said, ushering Sam towards her palace before Zeus totally exploded.

"Wait, I need to tell you a secret!" Sam exclaimed at Zeus.

"Yes, daughter?"

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really sure?"

"Are you really really really really really sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Now spit it out, child!" he said.

She stumbled as she grew into her twenty foot tall form and went up to his ear, even though I could hear it with my awesome hearing,

"I'm drunk." She murmured before cracking up with laughter.

He shook his head and waved me off.

"Take her away before she collapses."

I nodded, and dragged her out of the room, running into Athena.

"What happened?" She sighed,

"Dionysus." I said,

"I'll kill that Σύμφωνα **(idiot)**! " she exclaimed, as most of the gods/goddesses including her had taken a fondness of Sam.

"Yeah, if you can before Zeus does." I muttered. "Well I gotta get Sam to her palace before she passes out,"

"Hey, man. I'm _fine"_ she reasoned, then faceplanted. Grunting, she got up and tripped over air, landing on her butt again. Surpressing a laugh, I watched as she got up and stumbled towards a fountain.

"No, you don't!" I exclaimed, not wanting Poseidon killing her for going near water. I yanked her back and dragged her towards her palace, calling, "Bye!" Over my shoulder to Athena. She waved and went off to the library/place for smart people.

We finally got to Sam's palace, a huge Arena that flickers from a football stadium to a soccer arena to a basketball court and other things I couldn't name, including something that looked suspisciously like a baseball diamond. I led her in and sighed, knowing what I'd have to do was for the best. I poofed up a large plastic baseball bat.

_This is all I need for someone so drunk. _I thought as I raised it. Bop! I lightly smacked her on the head, her form crumpling as she fell on the ground, now a football field. Her new inantimate friend (Oh my us I used a big word! Athena would be proud!) 'football' as she named it, jumped once or twice before settling on the fifty yard line.

I shook my head and poofed to the Throne Room, anxious to hear Zeus' rants to Dionysus and add in a bunch of stuff so he'd get an extra two thousand or so years on his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeahhh it's kind of short... oh well! I post often... but sadly, not as often now as school has come up. I promise I'll try whenever I can though! I will never leave you hanging!<strong>

**~pugs~**


	10. He What?

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Unghh" I mumbled as I woke up in a field of grass. I sat up and immediately felt dizzy. I laid back down. Wait- I was in the club last night. Did I get drunk? Oh krap. Did I really... I looked behind me. Oh thank us. I hadn't...<p>

I mumbled incoherently as I rolled over. My head was throbbing now. As soon as I stood up, my knees buckled. Where was I? I used all of my strength to look around. I was in a football field. I saw a fuzzy black thing bounce on the ground and roll towards me. It settled in my arms and I could slightly make out a football. I shrugged and attempted to get up. Bad idea. I took a step and fell forward. Luckily, my reflexes kicked in and I rolled forward.

"Ungh" I said again. I used some of my now limited energy to zap in a gatorade bottle of nectar. Taking a few swigs, I felt better. I stood up and walked to Olympus' Throne Room. I still felt a bit woozy but I could manage not to fall over upon standing up. The doors opened at my will and I got onto my throne.

"Hi." My Mother said.

"Hey." I muttered as I shuffled to my Throne. It was now in the form of a bleachers. I looked at the rest of the council. Most of them were looking at me with the exception of Apollo who was blasting music from his headphones and Dionysus, who shrank back shyly. "What's new?"

"Not much. Except your brother drugged you." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"You _what!_" I said indignantly. My eyes were now red- the color of blood that I wanted to spill. Well then they should've been gold...

Dionysus cringed as I materialized my sword in my hands. I took a step forward but was wrapped in chains that came out of my chair.

"C'mon. We just rebuilt the throne room!" Hephaestus whined. I ripped the feeble links off and charged...

Two seconds later I was being dragged back by some of the female gods as Dionysus backed away from me, a golden gash across his cheek.

"Let me go! I wanna tear that little-" "Apart! Get over here you coward!" I screamed in Greek. I kept on fighting for a long time but finally gave up after a while. My arms went slack and my whole body shook with rage. How could he drug me and try to hook my up with his son? His leech of a son? My eyes were still a vibrant red as the others let me go. I pointed a menacing finger at him.

"You will never, _ever, _as much as _speak _to me again." And stormed off.

* * *

><p>(<strong>At Camp, Silena (I like her alive) PoV<strong>)

I stood by the lake checking my nails as a bright flash caught my attention. Standing there was a teen about 15, who looked like a female version of Marilyn Manson. Her eyes were blood red and she wore mostly black and then bright blue running shoes. I squeaked in dismay and ran over to her. Deftly grabbing her by the arm I brought her into our cabin and called my top two girls.

"Sally! Gracie! We have a code 2!" I yelped. A few moments later they were here. They gasped in horror at this poor child's appearance. They scurried over and this poor thing barked,

"What the hell is wrong with you! Get off!"

"You poor thing... what happened to you?"

"I haven't had a good day, child. Let me go!" she ordered. _Oh, _she's Sam!

"Sorry! Here. Sorry, sorry sorry!" I yelped. She got up and left. What was going on with her, today? She usually talked to everyone. She had good advice, as being the goddess of teenagers gave her a lot of knowledge about that stuff. I was gonna find out. Oh, I know! I'll ust ask Mom! Oh, better yet, I'll check this week's **Olympus Weekly **!

_Good timing. _I thought as the Hermes' Delivery Service Package popped up at our front door. Sure enough, inside was our magazine.


	11. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


End file.
